blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 65
is the 65th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami Sukehiro and Gifso are looking at a defeated Magna Swing and Luck Voltia. Gifso is shocked that their combined attack did not even leave a scratch, and Yami says that Magna and Luck were real men out there and that now it is Asta's turn to fight. Vetto comments about how the Anti Magic attack hurt more then the combined attack, and Asta tells him at least to look like he is hurt. Asta also asks what they are going to do after they get the magic stones, to which Vetto replies that he is not going to tell a punk who is not loved by mana what they are playing. Vetto then says that that is enough talking and that he will crush them like the he did with the other three. Kiato notices that his dad was defeated and thinks about how the mana that is leaking out of Vetto is naturally shielding him from attacks. Vetto then states that he is going to kill everyone here before he gets the magic stone. Kiato says that he will not let that happen, and Kiato and Asta charge Vetto. Asta and Kiato battle Vetto, but Vetto manages to push them back. Asta thinks that Vetto is able to read their movements and that Vetto is so fast that he cannot read his movements. Asta and Kiato then talk about how they both were not fighting the other seriously during their fight. Vetto comments about how weak both Kiato and Asta are, but Asta and Kiato charge saying that they are going to get serious now. Asta and Kiato attack Vetto and think that they have this, when Vetto suddenly knocks them into the wall. Vetto tells them that attacks like that will not work on him, but Asta gets up and says that he is not done yet. Vetto tells Asta that he cannot defeat him and begins to tell him why. Vetto throws a boulder saying that Asta is weak against long-ranged attacks that do not involve mana, and Asta manages to dodge. Vetto then attacks Asta and says that his next weakness is that he is weak against opponents who enhance their physical ability beyond Asta's, but Asta says that he is not going to give up. Vetto then grabs Asta's arm and says that his last weakness is that Asta does not know when to give up. Vetto also tells Asta that he is badly beaten because he foolishly attacks and does not give up. Vetto then says that he is sick that Asta possesses both those swords and decides to hear Asta's screams by crushing Asta's arm. Asta bites Vetto's arm and says something but Vetto cannot understand him. Vetto's arm is suddenly attacked and he lets go of Asta. Vetto notices Noelle Silva and Kahono, who tell him what Asta said: "Would giving up keep me alive?" Fights *Asta and Kiato vs. Vetto Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used References Navigation